JLAU: Justice League Anime Unlimited
by spider-boy
Summary: ¿Se acuerdan de JLA? ¡Volvio! ¡En forma de Fichas! Pero para los que no lo recuerdan: Varios Personajes de Anime y Videojuegos unen sus fuerzas para proteger Anime City. Pero ese no es su mayor reto, sino vivir bajo un mismo techo


JLAU: Justice League Anime Unlimited

Anime City. Una Megalópolis famosa por albergar cientos de personajes de Anime diferentes es donde, por razones de conveniencia, se lleva a cabo nuestra historia.

Syaoran Li. Uno de los tantos habitantes de esta ciudad se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el parque junto con su novia Sakura Kinomoto. Cuando de pronto, y sin ninguna explicación aparente son atacados por… ¡Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas!

-¡Syaoran-kun!- Grito sorprendida la joven castaña al ver como los Robots Nijna Zombies piratas salían de la tierra y los rodeaban

-Sakura, quédate atrás…Yo me encargo de esto- Se coloca frente a ella para protegerla

-Pero Syaoran-Kun…Yo puedo ayudarte, tengo las cartas Clow…Creo- Comento Sakura

-De eso no estamos seguros…Todavía no se si somos las versiones de CCS o Tsubasa-

-Tienes razón…Solo...Ten cuidado por favor…- Se aleja a buscar un lugar seguro

Una vez que Sakura estaba a salvo. Syaoran de inmediato invoca su espada dispuesto a hacerle frente a los Robot Ninja Zombies Piratas.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a que pasen situaciones random como esta en Anime City, La semana pasada Godzilla nos ataco por cuarta vez en el mes ¡Pero ese no es el punto! El punto aquí es que interrumpieron mi cita con Sakura ¡Y eso no se los perdonare!-

Usando su espada. Syaoran comienza a cortar a varios de los Robot Ninja Zombies Piratas al mismo tiempo que usaba su magia para hacerse cargo de algunos otros. Pero pronto se da cuenta de que los Robot Ninja Zombies Piratas son demasiados para el solo, pues no importa cuantos destruya, siguen apareciendo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Son demasiados!

Todo parecía perdido para Syaoran, quien ahora se encontraba rodeado de mas… ¿Tengo que decirlo otra vez?...Ok…Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas de los que podía manejar...Al menos hasta que…

-¡RASENGAN!-

Syaoran mira sobre su hombro como un Robot Ninja Zombie Pirata es golpeado en el estomago por lo que parece ser una pequeña esfera de energía, la cual se expande al momento del impacto arrojando al Robot Ninja Zombie Pirata varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndolo chocar contra mas…Demonios ya me harte de decir esto…Robot Ninja Zombies piratas.

-¿Pero que?-

Al darse media vuelta. Syaoran se encuentra con un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que viste un traje color naranja y una cinta con una placa de metal en su frente.

-¡Oe! ¿Te encuentras bien Dattebayo?- Pregunto el chico rubio

-Eso creo…Pero son demasiados para nosotros dos solos- Respondió Syaoran

-Jeje…No te preocupes…Se como arreglarlo- Junta sus dedos en forma de Cruz frente a el -¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!-

Syaoran miro asombrado como el muchacho que había aparecido para ayudarlo creaba alrededor de 100 clones de si mismo para enfrentar a los…Aquí vamos de nuevo…Robot Ninja Zombies Piratas…

-I-Increíble…- Dijo Syaoran sorprendido

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de acabar con estos Zombies, Robots o lo que sean! ¡Nadie me interrumpe cuando estoy comiendo Ramen en Ichiraku!-

El Rubio y su ejercito de Clones se abalanzan en contra de los…Díganlo conmigo…Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas. Pero por desgracia estos resultan ser más fuertes, acabando con todas las copias del joven de ropas naranja con un solo golpe.

-¿Eso fue todo?- Comento Syaoran decepcionado de lo rápido que cayeron las copias de su compañero

-¡Oye no me culpes! ¡Yo no invente la técnica! ¡No es mi culpa que los Kagebunshin desaparezcan al primer golpe Dattebayo!-

Una vez mas las cosas no se veían nada bien para Syaoran y el chico rubio que a estas alturas ya todos sabemos quien es pero que aun no diré su nombre. Ya que frente a ellos se encontraba una horda de…No de nuevo por favor…Robot Ninja Zombies Piratas avanzando lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡GOMU GOMU NO…BAZOOOKA!-

Ambos jóvenes pudieron ver como detrás de unos arbustos salían lo que parecían ser un par de manos que golpearon con fuerza a la horda de Robot Zombies Ninja Piratas y los hacían caer como si de pinos de bolos se trataran.

-¿¡De donde vino eso!- Dijo el chico rubio mientras se giraba al igual que Syaoran

-Me pareció que necesitaban algo de ayuda-

Un chico de cabello negro con una cicatriz en la mejilla y un sombrero de paja salió de entre los arbustos sonriéndole a ambos.

-Te lo agradecemos…Jamás creí que un montón de Robots Zombies Ninjas Piratas pudieran ser tan fuertes- Comento Syaoran

-¿Robots Zombies Ninjas Piratas? ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Yo soy un pirata!- Dijo el del sombrero de paja con una sonrisa

-¿¡En serio! ¡Genial! ¡Yo soy un Ninja Dattebayo!- Sonrió también el chico rubio

-Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy ¡Y voy a convertirme en el rey de los piratas!- Se presento el Pirata

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto ¡Y algún día me convertiré en Hokage Dattebayo!- Dijo el Ninja también presentándose.

Ambos chicos se dieron la mano debido a que se había agradado el uno al otro a causa de sus personalidades similares en tanto que Syaoran solo se llevaba una mano al rostro, acción comúnmente conocía como "Facepalm" debido a la estupidez de sus acompañantes

-Si bueno…Yo soy Li Syaoran y por si no lo recuerdan… ¡Un grupo de Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas esta atacando la ciudad!- Grito Molesto Syaoran, recordándole a Luffy y Naruto por que estaban juntos en primer lugar.

-¡Cierto! ¡Me había olvidado de ellos!- Corre hacia los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas -¡Hey! ¿¡Alguno de ustedes quiere ser uno de mis Nakamas!-

Syaoran y Naruto solo miraron con una pequeña gota de sudor recorriendo sus nucas como Luffy les pedía a los Robots Ninjas Zombies Piratas que se unieran a su tripulación.

-¡A UN LADO!-

Los tres jóvenes saltaron hacia su izquierda al ver como detrás de ellos venia un chico rubio con una chaqueta verde y un extraño artefacto en el brazo montado en una motocicleta sin control, la cual para su buena suerte arrollo a varios de los Robots Ninjas Zombies Piratas antes de estrellarse contra un poste de luz de la calle.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba al motociclista

-Nyeh…Eso creo…- Se pone de pie sacudiéndose algo de polvo de la ropa-Parece que Yugi tenía razón. No puedes jugar duelo de monstruos y conducir una motocicleta a la vez-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es estúpido! ¿¡A que clase de Idiota se le ocurriría jugar un juego de cartas para niños al mismo tiempo que conduce una motocicleta!- Grito Syaoran ante la estupidez del Duelista

Mientras tanto. En algún lugar de New Domino City.

-¡Achoo!-

-¿Qué ocurre Yusei?- Pregunto una chica pelirroja al joven que acababa de estornudar a su lado.

-No es nada…Creo que alguien estaba hablando de mi- Respondió el

De regreso al parque de Anime City.

-¿Con que Robots Ninjas Zombies Piratas? Ya veo… ¡En ese caso déjenme ayudarles!- Dijo el jugador de Duelo de Monstruos luego de que se le explicara la situación

-¡No! Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti- Respondió Syaoran

-¿Qué acaso no saben quien soy? ¡Soy Katsuya Junouchi! ¡Segundo Lugar en el Reino de los Duelistas y Cuarto Lugar en Ciudad Batallas!- Se presento orgulloso de si mismo

-¿Qué no te llamabas Joey Wheeler?- Pregunto Naruto

-Nyeh…Malditos sean los de 4KIDS Por cambiarme el nombre…- Se quejo Joey

-Te entiendo…Yo también odio a 4KIDS por lo que me hicieron a mí y a mis Nakamas…- Luffy le pone una mano en el hombro a Joey

-Muy bien señor Wheeler… ¿Que piensas hacer para ayudarnos? ¿Arrojarles cartitas a los Robots Ninjas Zombies Piratas?- Dijo Syaoran sarcásticamente

-¡Nyeh! ¡Claro que no! Hare algo mejor…- Toma una carta de su Deck -¡Convoco al Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos!-

Joey coloca su carta en uno de los espacios para Monstruos en su Disco de Duelo. Lo que ocasiona que, gracias a la tecnología holográfica de Kaibacorp, un enorme dragón negro de ojos rojos se materialice frente a los presentes.

-¡Wow! ¡Jamás había visto una invocación como esa Dattebayo!- Exclamo Naruto sorprendido

-¡Ahora Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos! ¡Ataca Directamente sus puntos de vida!-

Joey extiende su brazo hacia el frente ordenándole a su dragón que escupiera de su boca una enorme bola de fuego contra los Zombies. Incinerando a al menos la cuarta parte de ellos.

-¿¡Pero que demonios! ¡Se supone que eso es solo un holograma!- Grito Syaoran quien no podía creer lo que veía

-Nyeh, a mi no me preguntes, Fue Kaiba el que hizo estos Discos de Duelo- Respondió Joey

-¡Vienen más de ellos!- Anuncio Luffy

-Nyeh, No se preocupen, yo me hago cargo ¡Ataca de nuevo Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos!

La carta de Joey una vez más lanzo una enorme bola de fuego de su boca…Pero esta en vez de impactar a los Robots Ninjas Zombies Piratas, fue reflejada de regreso al dragón, destruyéndolo completamente.

-¿¡Que paso! – Pregunto Naruto confundido

-Nyeh…Creo que no soy el único que juega duelo de monstruos por aquí…- Joey se frota la nuca avergonzado mientras señalaba como uno de los Robots Ninjas Zombies Piratas mostraba la carta de trampa "Mirror Force"

-¿Y dices que eres de los mejores jugadores de Duelo de Monstruos del mundo?- Syaoran lo mira alzando una ceja

-¿¡Como iba a saber que tenían una carta boca abajo!- Dijo Joey en su defensa

Syaoran y Joey continuaban discutiendo mientras que Naruto y Luffy hacían lo que podían para detener al ejército de Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas que los rodeaban, pero una vez más eran superados en número ya que los Robots Ninja Zombies Pirata no dejan de llegar.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHOU!-

Un corte de energía en forma de luna creciente partió a la mitad a un grupo de Zombies que estaban frente a nuestros héroes, quienes rápidamente se giraron hacia la dirección de la que había venido ese ataque, encontrándose con un joven alto de cabello naranja con ropas negras y blandiendo una enorme espada frente a el.

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? No parecen Hollows…- Comento el recién llegado

-Son un montón de Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas…- Respondió Syaoran

-¿Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas? Eso no se ve todos los días…- Dijo el de cabello naranja

-Como sea…Ya que estas aquí… ¿Crees que podrías darnos una mano?- Pregunto Syaoran mientras luchaba junto con los demás en contra de los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas

-Supongo…Como Shinigami Substituto es mí deber proteger la ciudad de Hollows…O en este caso, Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas…Por cierto, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo- Se presento el joven Shinigami

-No lo se…No creo que un tipo llamado "Fresita" sea de mucha ayuda…- Comento Naruto algo dudoso

-Especialmente por que se tiñe el cabello de naranja…- Agrego Luffy

-¿¡Como que fresita! Y para su información… ¡MI CABELLO ES NATURAL!- Grito Ichigo con una enorme vena en la frente

Syaoran y Joey solo suspiraron al ver como Luffy, Ichigo y Naruto comenzaban a pelearse entre ellos ignorando por completo a los…Maldita sea…Robot Ninja Zombies Piratas. Por lo que decidieron intervenir

-Ejem…Muchachos…Creo que están olvidando algo…- Comento Joey mientras que El Ninja, el Pirata y el Shinigami se peleaban dentro de una gran nube de polvo de la que salían puños, patadas y de vez en cuando la cabeza de alguno de ellos

-¿Cómo que?- Los 3 se detuvieron por un segundo. Ichigo estaba sujetando a Naruto del cuello de su chamarra mientras este le jalaba el cabello a la vez que Luffy le mordía la pierna al shinigami quien respondía golpeándole la cabeza con el mango de su Zanpakutoh

-No lo se…Tal vez... ¡A LOS ROBOT NINJA ZOMBIES PIRATAS CON LOS QUE NOS ENFRENTABAMOS EN PRIMER LUGAR!- Grito Syaoran a todo pulmón para después respirar agitadamente con un Tic en el ojo

-Tienes Razón…- Menciona Ichigo con el ceño fruncido después de quitarse a Naruto y Luffy de encima- Es hora de patear algunos traseros Robot Zombie Ninja Pirata…

Ahora con la ayuda de Ichigo. Syaoran y los demás continuaron enfrentándose a los RNZP…Si, me harte de escribir Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas, así que desde ahora lo abreviare como RNZP…Como sea, el punto es que como ya dije anteriormente, no importa cuantos RNZP destruyan, estos seguían apareciendo

-Esto empieza a volverse algo aburrido y repetitivo…- Comento Ichigo

-¿¡Crees que no lo se! ¡Yo fui el primero en enfrentarlos! ¡Y esto esta empezando a volverme loco! ¿¡De donde demonios salen tantos!- Grito Syaoran desesperado

-No lo se…Pero eso no se ve nada bien…- Luffy señalo como un RNZP le apuntaba al grupo con un cañón en su brazo en el cual acumulaba una enorme cantidad de energía, después de todo, además de Ninjas, Zombies y Piratas, eran en parte Robots.

-¡Al Suelo!- Anuncio Ichigo

Todos se arrojaron al piso para cubrirse, pero antes de que el RNZP pudiera dispararles. Un enorme Panda entro al parque siendo perseguido por una chica pelirroja, ambos completamente empapados

-¡Vuelve aquí papa! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¿¡Como te atreves a venderme por comida otra vez!- Grito la pelirroja mientras pisaba al RNZP del cañón en la cara ocasionando que su disparo se desviara hacia arriba

-¿¡Un Panda! ¿¡Que demonios hace un panda aquí!- Se quejo Syaoran de lo absurda de la situación

-Nyeh, tal vez escapo del zoológico- Respondió Joey

-Sea cual sea el caso, tenemos que ayudar a esa chica…- Ichigo señala como la pelirroja se ve completamente rodeada por los RNZP

-¡Oye un momento! ¿¡Acaso piensas dejarme aquí en medio de todos estos Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas! ¡Eres un pésimo padre!- La pelirroja continuaba gritándole al Panda, el cual ya se había escapado del lugar.

-No te preocupes nosotros te ayuda…- Syaoran observa como la chica esquiva ágilmente los ataques de los RNZP mientras se mueve formando una espiral para finalmente levantar su puño hacia arriba y crear un tornado alrededor de ella que atrapa a una gran cantidad de los RNZP- Remos…

-¡Sugoi! ¡No sabia que esa chica también sabia pelear Dattebayo!- Exclamo Naruto Sorprendido

-¡Claro que se pelear! ¡Y no soy una chica!- Grito la pelirroja molesta

-Pues a mi me parces una- Dijo Luffy confundido

-¡Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome! ¡Heredero de la escuela Saotome de combate estilo libre!- Se presento la Chica

-¿No querrás decir heredera?- Corrigió Ichigo

-¡Que no soy una chica!- Grito una vez mas la pelirroja-

-¿Y que se supone que es combate estilo libre?- Pregunto Luffy

-En resumen…Que todo se vale- Respondió Ranma

-¡Nyeh! ¡Como sea! ¿Vas a ayudarnos a pelear con estos Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas?- Pregunto Joey

-¡Por supuesto que lo hare! ¡Hoy he tenido un Pésimo día y necesito con que descargarme!- Exclamo Ranma antes de abalanzarse una vez mas en contra de los RNZP a los cuales atacaba con una serie puñetazos a gran velocidad

-¡Ranma detrás de ti!- Grito Syaoran tratando de advertirle a Ranma que uno de los RNZP estaba a punto de atacarla por la espalda con una Katana

-¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!-

Pero antes de que el RNZP pudiera atacar a la pelirroja. Fue golpeado cientos de veces en un solo segundo por una especie de meteoros de energía que salían del puño de un muchacho de cabello negro que vestía una especie de armadura que asemejaba un Pegaso quien posteriormente cargo a Ranma en sus brazos para alejarla de la horda de RNZP

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el de la armadura

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Nadie te pidió ayuda! ¡Ahora bájame en este instante!- Se quejaba Ranma al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para que el de la armadura la bajara

-Tal vez no hayas pedido mi ayuda, pero un Santo de Athena no puede simplemente ignorar cuando alguien esta en apuros, especialmente una chica- Explico el muchacho de la armadura de Pegaso

-¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decírselos!- Lo patea en la entrepierna haciendo que finalmente la suelte -¡No soy una chica!

-Ouch…Golpe…Bajo…- Cae al piso sujetándose la ingle -¿Por qué las armaduras de bronce no tienen protección ahí abajo?

- Eso debió doler… - Joey Se acerca al pobre muchacho -¿Estas bien viejo?-

-Si…Eso…Creo…Ouch…Esto me saco por tratar de ser un caballero y ayudar a una dama en apuros…- Se pone de pie luego del golpe

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Que no soy una chica!- Grita una vez mas

-Parece que nuestra amiga tiene algunos problemas de identidad sexual…- Comento Ichigo Sarcásticamente

-¿Aun puedes pelear después de ese golpe?- Esta vez fue Syaoran quien se acerco al joven de la armadura –Por que necesitaremos toda al ayuda posible si queremos vencer a estos Robots Ninjas Zombies Piratas

-Como dije antes, un caballero de Athena no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados ante algo como esto, por eso yo, Seiya de Pegaso, los ayudare- Se presento el caballero

-Prepárense Robots Zombie Ninjas Piratas… ¡No permitiremos que sigan atacando nuestra ciudad!- Grito Syaoran

-Nyeh… ¿Qué no eran Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas?- Corrigió Joey

-¡No, no! ¡Estoy seguro que era Robots Piratas Ninja Zombies!- Exclamo Luffy

-¡Ambos se equivocan! ¡Era Ninjas Robots Piratas Zombie!- Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto

-¡Es igual! ¡El punto es que no podemos dejar que destruyan la ciudad!- Interrumpió Syaoran

-El tiene razón ¡Hay que acabar con esos malditos Robots, Zombies o lo que sean de una maldita vez!- Agrego Ichigo

Todos asintieron ante estas palabras y una vez más comenzaron a luchar contra los RNZP. Naruto con ayuda de sus clones, Luffy utilizando su cuerpo de goma, Ichigo arrojando cortes de energía con su Zanpakutoh, Seiya con sus meteoros, Joey con sus cartas, Ranma con varios golpes a gran velocidad y finalmente Syaoran con su espada y su magia.

-¡No podemos seguir así todo el día!- Grito Ichigo mientras cortaba a varios RNZP Con Zangetsu, su Zanpakutoh.

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero Siguen apareciendo! ¡Parece como si no tuvieran fin!- Respondió Syaoran mientras usaba un hechizo de trueno contra un grupo de RNZP.

-¿Entonces por que no mejor buscamos de donde provienen? Seguir aquí en el parque matando a cuanto Robot Ninja Zombie Pirata aparezca no nos va a llevar a ningún lado- Sugirió Joey luego de convocar a Jinzo para acabar con más RNZP

-Joey Tiene razón…Si queremos acabar con esto tenemos que encontrar de donde demonios están saliendo todos los Robot Ninja Zombies piratas…Sugiero que nos separemos- Dijo el joven castaño de la espada

-Ese es un buen plan…Aunque creo que se te pudo haber ocurrido MUCHO antes- Comento el Shinigami sarcásticamente

-Ejem…como iba diciendo…- Syaoran frunció el ceño molesto por el comentario del pelinaranja -Ichigo, tú iras con Luffy y Naruto-

-Olvídalo…No pienso ser la niñera de esos dos- Se quejo Ichigo

-Pues no creas que a nosotros nos agrada mucho la idea de hacer equipo con Rosita Fresita Dattebayo- Dijo…El único que dice Dattebayo de entre los presentes

-¿¡A quien llamas Rosita Fresita!- Una vez mas una vena roja se dibujo en la frente de Ichigo mientras le gritaba a Naruto

-Esto será mas difícil de lo que creí… -Syaoran Suspira –Seiya, Tu harás equipo con Ranma-

-¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡No pienso ir con la Lesbiana Psicótica!- Esta vez fue Seiya quien se quejo

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Les digo que no soy una chica!- Dijo Ranma Molesta una vez mas

-¡MUY BIEN YA ME HARTE!- Todos se quedan en silencio ante el grito de Syaoran -¡Miren! Si queremos acabar de una maldita vez con los Robot Ninja Zombies Piratas… ¡Tendrán que hacer a un lado sus diferencias y trabajar juntos!-

-Syaoran Tiene razón muchachos…Tenemos que hacerlo por Anime City…- Dijo Seiya Heroicamente

-Muy bien muchachos…ya saben que hacer- Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Syaoran- Joey, ya que eres el único que queda, tu vendrás conmigo

-Nyeh, como sea- Se encoje de hombros

Y así, todos se separaron en grupos y tomaron diferentes direcciones para ir en busca del origen de todos los RNZP.

Pero mientras tanto, En otra parte de Anime City, Varios de los habitantes huían de los RNZP que habían aparecido por toda la ciudad. Entre ellos un joven de cabello rubio que ocultaba su mano derecha dentro su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que se defendía como podía de los RNZP

-Maldición…Me es muy difícil pelear contra estos Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas usando solo mi mano izquierda…Pero no puedo poner en peligro a Midori- Se decía a si mismo el rubio mientras trataba de escapar de los RNZP

El muchacho continuo corriendo hasta que entro a un callejón sin salida, donde rápidamente se vio atrapado cuando los RNZP bloquearon su única salida.

-¡Demonios!- Sin mas remedio. El joven con aspecto de delincuente se vio obligado a enfrentar a los RNZP.

Sorprendentemente, el rubio se defendía bastante bien de los RNZP, pero por desgracia eran demasiados para el y el hecho de usar únicamente su mano izquierda lo ponía en una seria desventaja. Por lo que no pudo evitar que uno de los RNZP se escabullera por detrás de él y lo golpeara fuertemente con un tubo de metal en la espalda. Haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Seiji-Kun!- Se escucho una vocecita cerca del muchacho

-No te preocupes Midori…Yo te protegeré…- Sonríe débilmente mientras mira su brazo derecho. Donde, en lugar de mano, tenia a una pequeña chica de cabello verde que lo miraba con lagrimas de preocupación en los ojos.

-¡Seiji-Kun cuidado!- Grito Midori al ver como el mismo RNZP de antes estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza con el tubo de metal

Seiji solo cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras sujetaba a Midori contra su pecho esperando recibir el impacto, pero al no sentir nada luego de vario segundos, abrió de nuevo sus ojos y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Varios de los RNZP en el suelo y a Syaoran y Joey frente a el.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el castaño, Seiji solo asintió

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por salvar a Seiji-Kun!- Dijo Midori agradecida

-¿Nyeh? ¿Quién dijo eso?- Pregunto Joey confundido

-¡Por aquí!- La peliverde agito sus pequeños brazos para llamar la atención del espadachín y el duelista

-Es eso… ¿Un títere?- Pregunto una vez mas el rubio de chaqueta verde

-Bueno…No exactamente…- Respondió Seiji quien no sabia como explicarse

-¡Mi nombre es Midori! Y desde hace unas semanas que soy la mano derecha de Seiji-kun, aunque eso no me molesta en tanto pueda estar cerca de el- Sonríe

-Una chica… ¿Es tu mano…Derecha?- Joey no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en tanto que Seiji solo asentía después de suspirar

-Ni a todas las CLAMP juntas se les hubiera ocurrido algo así…Y mira que están bastante locas- Comento Syaoran

-Oye… ¿Y como le haces cuando quieres…Tu sabes?- Hace un ademan con su mano entrecerrada moviéndola cerca de su entrepierna de arriba abajo

-¡Joey!- Syaoran lo golpea- Ignora a mi compañero…Pero debes admitir que tener una chica por mano es bastante…raro…-

-¡Ya se que es extraño! Ni yo mismo se como paso…Pero eso no importa ahora… ¿Qué son esas cosas y de donde salieron?- Pregunto el rubio señalando a los RNZP en el piso

-Al parecer son Robots Ninja Zombies piratas…- Respondió el otro rubio…

-Y en cuanto a de donde vienen…Temo que no lo sabemos, precisamente eso es lo que estamos investigando- Explico Syaoran

-¡Cuidado! ¡Vienen mas!- Advirtió Midori mientras señalaba como una segunda horda de RNZP se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Quédate atrás…Nosotros nos haremos cargo- Syaoran sujeto firmemente su espada frente a el

-Tú cuida de tu Novia-Mano o lo que sea…- Dijo Joey mientras jalaba otra carta de su Deck

Seiji solo pudo asentir ante la orden de ambos jóvenes, ya que a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, estaba demasiado débil como para pelear contra los RNZP, además de que no podía hacerlo y proteger a Midori al mismo tiempo. Por lo que solo pudo observar como ambos enfrentaban a los RNZP. Syaoran usando una combinación de magia y su espada y Joey utilizando sus cartas, pero un descuido de parte de Joey al utilizar la carta mágica "Hinotama" para convocar varios meteoros del cielo ocasiono que uno de ellos se impactara contra el edificio detrás de Seiji y Midori, destruyendo parte de este por lo que los escombros resultantes estaban a punto de caer sobre ellos.

-¡Demonios!- Grito Seiji al darse cuenta del peligro que corrían

Pero por desgracia. Ni Syaoran ni Joey podían ayudarlos en ese momento debido a que estaban demasiado ocupados luchando contra los RNZP. Todo parecía indicar que ambos serian sepultados bajo el concreto, por lo que Seiji uso su propio cuerpo para proteger a Midori

-¡Dark Hold!-

Pero antes de que los restos del edificio cayeran sobre Seiji y Midori. Estos se quedaron suspendidos en el aire a pocos metros de ambos, como si alguien o algo hubiera detenido el tiempo. Pero no solo eso, ya que los presentes miraron sorprendidos como una silueta de color rojo acababa con un gran numero de RNZP utilizando lo que parecía ser un sable de luz al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia Seiji para llevarlo de un salto a la azotea de otro de los edificios, poniéndolo a salvo y finalmente dejando que los escombros cayeran sobre el resto de los RNZP

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la silueta de color rojo mientras Seiji levantaba lentamente la mirada hacia el para poder verlo con mas claridad. Dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una especie de androide con una armadura color rojo y una larga caballera rubia

-K-Kakoii…- Dijo Midori sorprendida debido a que la entrada del androide color rojo fue sencillamente Badass

-Ejem…Lo siento pero a mi no me programaron para tirarle a ese bando…- Dijo el androide un tanto perturbado ya que pensó que fue Seiji quien dijo eso ultimo

-Yo no dije nada…- Respondió el rubio con sinceridad

-¿Entonces quien lo hizo?- El androide miro como Seiji sacaba su mano de su chaqueta mostrando a Midori

-¡Gracias por salvarnos a ambos!- Sonrió la chica

-¿¡Pero que demonios!- El androide casi cae al suelo de la impresión

-Es largo de explicar…- Dijo Seiji en un suspiro

-¡Seiji, Midori! ¿¡Están bien!- Preguntaron Syaoran y Joey una vez que habían logrado subir al techo del edificio

-¡Hai! Estamos bien, todo gracias a él- Respondió Midori con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al androide

-No fue nada…Es mi deber como Maverick Hunter salvar a aquellos que se encuentran en peligro- Dijo el androide, gracias a dios dándome otra forma de referirme a el en la narrativa, al menos hasta que revele su nombre

-Nyeh… ¿Y que es un Maverick Hunter?- Pregunto Joey

-Somos una organización que se encarga de cazar Mavericks, es decir, robots "Irregulares" que presentan un peligro para los humanos. Precisamente por eso estoy aquí, en la base detectamos una inmensa cantidad de lo que parecían ser Mavericks…Pero no estábamos seguros del todo, por eso me enviaron a investigar. Aunque nunca creí encontrarme con Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas…- Explico el Maverick Hunter

-Lo se…Joey y yo junto con algunos otros hemos estado enfrentándolos desde la mañana, peor por mas que destruimos no dejan de aparecer. Es por eso que nos separamos para buscar de donde provienen- Menciono Syaoran

-Ya veo…Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos. Según mis sensores, el lugar con la mayor concentración de "Irregulares" se encuentra en el cementerio- Dijo el Maverick Hunter mientras revisaba su brazo derecho

-Nyeh… ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?- Comento Joey sarcásticamente

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Por que no se nos ocurrió antes! ¡Era tan obvio!- Se quejo Syaoran –Sea cual sea al caso…Al menos ahora sabemos de donde vienen y podemos ponerle fin a esto-

-Iré con ustedes...- Dijo una vez más el androide dispuesto a ayudarlos a ambos

-Gracias, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir- Agradeció el joven castaño

-Ni lo mencionen, como ya dije anteriormente, es mi deber como Maverick Hunter…Por cierto, pueden llamarme…Zero- Se presento el Maverick Hunter en forma Badass

Ahora con Zero como aliado. Joey y Syaoran bajaron de un salto de la azotea de aquel edificio para dirigirse hacia el cementerio que aparentemente era el origen de todos los RNZP

-¡Oigan esperen!- Grito Seiji al verlos partir -¿¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A BAJAR DE AQUÍ!-

Pero mientras el pobre Seiji se quedaba solo en la azotea. En otra parte de Anime City, una pequeña posada cerca de una zona de aguas termales estaba siendo atacada por los RNZP. Por lo que el dueño de dicha posada, un joven de cabello negro y anteojos con cara de fracasado, corre de inmediato a avisarle a sus inquilinas sobre la situación.

-¡Chicas! Un montón de Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas esta atacando la posa….da?- Abre de golpe una puerta, solo para darse cuenta de que había entrado a los baños termales de las chicas cuando estas estaban tomando un baño

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron todas las chicas mientras se cubrían al verlo entrar

-Keitaro… Dijo una de las chicas, una de cabello largo y castaño para ser más exactos, cerrando su puño con una enorme vena en la frente y un aura de fuego

-¡Aaaaahhh Naru-chan! ¡L-Lo siento! P-Pero en serio la posada esta siendo atacada por…

-¡Mentiroso!- Grito la castaña antes de darle un fuerte golpe al pobre muchacho, mandándolo a volar a través del techo -Estúpido Keitaro…Es la peor excusa que he escuchado…-

Pero antes de poder relajarse y seguir disfrutando de su baño. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que el pobre muchacho decía la verdad cuando se vieron completamente rodeadas por los RNZP que habían entrado finalmente a la posada.

-¡K-Keitaro-Senpai decía la verdad!- Exclamo una de las chicas, una joven de cabello negro que aparentaba no más de 14 años

Mientras tanto. No muy lejos de ahí

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- Pregunto un hombre alto de cabello largo negro y ojos rojos con una cinta roja y una especie de capa del mismo color mientras bebía un liquido rojo de una copa en una cafetería justo frente a la posada

-Parece que la posada de mi sobrino esta siendo invadida por Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas…- Respondió la dueña del establecimiento mientras fumaba un cigarrillo sin siquiera inmutarse ante la situación

-Ya veo…Supongo que no tengo opción…Hora de salvar la ciudad- Dijo el sujeto con apariencia de vampiro mientras se levantaba de su mesa y caminaba hacia la puerta

-¿Esta seguro de que esta no es una excusa para irse sin pagar la cuenta?- Pregunto la encargada mientras lo miraba alzando una ceja

-No del todo…- respondió en tono Badass mientras sacaba una pistola de 3 barriles y salía finalmente de la cafetería a hacerse cargo de los RNZP

Pero mientras esto sucedía. El dueño de la posada finalmente cayó al suelo después de que la castaña lo mandara a volar de un golpe. Pero para su mala suerte, lo hizo justo frente a una horda de RNZP

-Esto no se ve nada bien…- Tiembla de miedo al ver como los RNZP lentamente avanzan hacia el -¡AUXILIO!-

Pero por suerte para el joven. Naruto, Ichigo y Luffy llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarlo. Acabando con todos los RNZP en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de preguntar por encima vez…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Naruto

-¡Hai! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!- Les hace una reverencia en agradecimiento

-Eso solo los detendrá unos minutos…Pronto llegaran mas- Comento Ichigo mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Fresita tiene razón…Debes buscar un lugar seguro- Agrego Luffy

-¡Deja de llamarme Fresita!- Una vez mas una vena roja aparecía en la frente de un muy molesto Ichigo

-¿Ves a alguna otra Fresita por aquí?- Dijo Naruto en un tono de burla

Una vez más, Luffy, Ichigo y Naruto comenzaron a pelear dentro de una gran nube de polvo hasta que el chico de anteojos los interrumpió.

-¡Tienen que ayudarme! ¡Naru y las chicas corren peligro!- Grito el joven con cara de fracasado

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Ichigo

-Mi nombre es Keitaro Urashima, Soy dueño del dormitorio Hinata-Sou para chicas… ¡El cual esta siendo atacada por estos Robots, Zombies, Ninjas, Piratas o lo que sean!- Explico el

-De hecho…Son Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas…- Comento Luffy

-¡Lo que sean! ¡Lo importante es que las chicas están solas en el dormitorio! ¡Tienen que salvarlas!- Suplico Keitaro mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Ichigo

-¡Ya, ya! Te ayudaremos ¡Pero suéltame!- Ichigo sacudió su pierna para quitárselo de encima

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- Comienza a besarle los pies al Shinigami

-¡Deja de actuar de forma tan patética y dinos de una maldita vez donde esta ese dormitorio!- Grito Ichigo con una vena en su frente

-¡Cierto! ¡Síganme! ¡Es por aquí!- Dijo mientras corría guiando a Luffy, Naruto e Ichigo en dirección hacia Hinata-Sou

Por suerte para Keitaro, no había caído muy lejos del dormitorio, por lo que no les tomo más de diez minutos arribar en la posada. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al llegar y encontrarse con cientos de RNZP en el piso completamente destruidos y los últimos 5 atacando al mismo tiempo al sujeto de la cafetería quien se vio completamente rodeado. Ichigo, Luffy y Naruto estaban a punto de ayudarlo pero se detuvieron al ver como daba un gran salto y mientras giraba en el aire le disparaba a cada uno de ellos en la cabeza sin fallar para finalmente caer de pie como si nada.

-S-Sugoi…- Dijeron Luffy y Naruto sorprendidos al ver como acababa con los últimos RNZP de forma Badass

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?- Pregunto Keitaro mientras miraba a su alrededor

-¿Que te parece que paso?- Dijo la dueña del café mientras barría algunos RNZP frente a su negocio con una escoba -Este joven acabo con todas esas cosas que atacaban la posada y mi cafetería…Pero aun así me debe dinero

-¡Tía Haruka!- Keitaro corre a abrazarla -¡Gracias a dios que estas bien!-

-Te he dicho mil veces que solo me llames Haruka…- Se lo quita de encima dándole un codazo

-Según lo que nos dijo Keitaro. Había 5 chicas dentro de la posada durante el ataque ¿Se encuentran todas bien?- Dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba al sujeto Badass de la pistola

-¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo están Naru y las chicas?- Pregunto Keitaro a su tía

-Vi a varios de estos Robots, Zombies o lo que sean entrar a esa posada…Pero a ninguno de ellos salir- Respondió el de la capa mientras que varios gritos salían de la posada

-¡Son las chicas!- Exclamo Keitaro

-Quédate aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo- Keitaro asintió ante las palabras de Ichigo mientras este entraba a la posada junto con Luffy y Naruto.

El trió formado por un Ninja, un Pirata y un Shinigami eliminaba cuanto RNPZ se aparecía frente a ellos mientras trataba de encontrar a las 5 chicas que se encontraban dentro del dormitorio. Finalmente encontrándolas luego de haber escuchando algunos gritos y otros sonidos provenientes de los baños termales.

-¡No se preocupen! Vinimos a sal…varlas…- Ichigo abrió de golpe la puerta que daba a los baños termales…Grave error.

Al abrir la puerta. Los tres pudieron ver decenas de RNZP en el piso mientras que las chicas se defendían bastante bien de ellos utilizando una espada de madera, una sartén y otras armas improvisadas…Estando aun completamente desnudas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PERVERTIDOS!- Al ver a Ichigo, Luffy y Naruto parados detrás de la puerta, las chicas comenzaron a arrojarles baldes de madera y cuanta cosa tuvieran a la mano, incluidos algunos RNZP

-¡Esperen! ¡Ouch! ¡Esto es solo un malentendido!- Decía Ichigo mientras trataba de esquivar todo lo que las chicas les arrojaban

-Tal parece que ¡Ouch! Las chicas no estaban tan ¡Ouch! Indefensas como dijo Keitaro Dattebayo…- Comento Naruto, quien al igual que Ichigo, trataba de esquivar todo lo que le arrojaban

-Jejejeje…Me hace cosquillas…- Dijo Luffy ya que su cuerpo de goma hacia que casi ni sintiera los golpes

Luego de que los chicos recibieran la paliza de sus vidas. Haruka finalmente decidió calmar a las chicas y aclarar el malentendido para posteriormente reunir a todos en la sala del dormitorio y explicar a fondo la situación.

-¡Chicas! ¡Gracias a Dios que todas están bien!- Exclamo Keitaro con lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro

-Ya veo…Así que ustedes solo trataban de salvarnos. Lamentamos mucho lo que paso…Por cierto, mi nombre es Naru Narusegawa- Se presento la castaña un tanto apenada por el malentendido

-No te preocupes…- Dijo Ichigo, quien al igual que Naruto, estaba bastante golpeado

-¡M-Mi nombre es Shinobu Maehara! G-Gracias a los 4 por salvar la posada…- Agradeció la joven de cabello negro también presentándose aunque de manera un tanto tímida

-Tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien Dattebayo…- Comento Naruto el parecido que tenia Shinobu con cierta chica que el conocía

-Yo soy Mitsune Konno, pero todos me llaman Kitsune…Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre guapo?- Dijo una mujer de cabello rubio corto y ojos entrecerrados de apariencia un poco mayor a las demás chicas mientras se sentaba un poco mas cerca del pistolero y sonreía como zorro

-Vincent Valentine…- Se aleja de ella haciéndose hacia la orilla del sofá

-Con que Vincent Valentine…Recordare ese nombre, aun me debes dinero…- Haruka anoto el nombre de Vincent en una libreta

-¡Mi Nombre es Kaolla Su! ¡Y me hubiera encantado ver como peleaban con los Robots Ninja Zombies Pirata!- Dijo una chica rubia con un tono de piel un poco mas obscuro, a quien se le notaba bastante animada

-Yo soy Motoko Aoyama…Y no me arrepiento de nada, no les pedimos su ayuda en primer lugar- Dijo Fríamente la última chica, una joven alta de cabello largo negro que le llegaba a la espalda

-Sea cual sea el caso. Lo mejor es que aseguren puertas y ventanas…- Sugirió Ichigo

-¿Para que? Ya nos deshicimos de todos esos Robot Zombie…- Respondió Motoko

-Lo sabemos, pero no importa a cuantos derrotemos, siguen apareciendo más- Explico Luffy

-Precisamente. Ahora mismo nosotros 3 estamos buscando de donde se originan todos los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas para ponerles fin de una vez por todas- Agrego Ichigo

-Ahora que lo mencionan…Los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas que atacaron la posada venían de esa dirección…- Señalo Keitaro

-¿Y que con eso Dattebayo?- Pregunto Naruto

- Que en esa dirección esta el cementerio…- Respondió Naru

-¡Claro! ¿¡Como no se nos ocurrió antes! ¡Ese debe ser el origen de todo!- Exclamo Ichigo

-¿¡Entonces que estamos esperando! ¡Tenemos que ir al cementerio!- Grito Luffy

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia Vincent –Vimos como acabaste tu solo con todos esos Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas y no nos vendría nada mal tu ayuda…-

-Lo siento, pero ese no es mi problema…- Vincent rechazo la oferta

-¡Así se habla Vince! Que ellos se encarguen de esos Zombies, Robots o lo que sea. Mientras tanto… ¿Por qué no te quedas en la posada? Podríamos…Divertirnos juntos…Si sabes a lo que me refiero- Kitsune le cerró un ojo a Vincent, insinuándosele

-Pensándolo bien…Creo que los ayudare- Se levanta del sofá para quitarse a Kitsune de encima

-¿No es esta otra excusa tuya para no pagarme la cuenta?- Haruka lo miro

-No exactamente…- Respondió Vincent

-Ve con ellos. Pero No creas que olvidare esto. Te tengo anotado en mi libreta- Advirtió Haruka

-Muy bien muchachos…En marcha- Dijo Ichigo para luego salir de la posada junto con Naruto, Luffy y Vincent en dirección al cementerio.

Pero mientras tanto. En otra parte de la ciudad. Un joven de cabello negro se encontraba enfrentándose solo a un grupo de RNZP tratando de proteger a una gata con sus crías en una caja dentro de un callejón.

-Demonios… ¡Aaaaachooo! No puedo creer que este arriesgando mi vida contra un montón de ¡Achoo! Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas solo para proteger a un montón de ¡AAAACHOOO! Gatos…- Decía el joven entre estornudos ya que aparentemente era alérgico a los gatos

-¡Resista por favor señor!- Dijo uno de los gatitos

-Esto debería contar como al menos 10 buenas acciones…- Se quejo una vez mas el muchacho mientras caía de rodillas al piso, completamente agotado

-¿¡Señor esta bien!- Pregunto otro delos gatitos

-Temo que estoy demasiado cansado…Son demasiados…Nos e si pueda seguir protegiéndolos mas tiempo- Respondió el muchacho de cabello negro

Por suerte para el. Seiya y Ranma se encontraban cerca de la zona. Por lo que pudieron verlo en el callejón protegiendo a los gatos.

-Oye ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?- Pregunto Seiya

-¿Te refieres al chico de cabello negro que se enfrenta a todos esos Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas para proteger a una gata y sus crías con los que parece estar hablando?- Respondió Ranma

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- Grito el caballero de bronce

-N-No lo se…Para eso tendríamos que acércanos a donde están los gatos…- Ranma comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a los gatos…- Seiya miro a Ranma alzando una ceja

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- Exclamo Ranma

-¿Entonces por que estas tan nerviosa?- Pregunto Seiya

-¡No estoy nervioso! ¡No les temo a los gatos y no soy una chica! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo!- Grito Ranma furiosa

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿¡Piensan venir a ayudarme o se van a quedar ahí discutiendo!- Grito el muchacho del callejón mientras era pateado por los RNZP en las costillas al usar su cuerpo para proteger la caja donde estaba la gata con sus cachorros.

-¡Ya lo oíste Ranma!- Seiya fue el primero en correr hacia donde el joven se encontraba, atacando a los Zombies con sus meteoros

-S-Supongo que en tanto me mantenga alejado de los gatos todo estará bien…- Ranma finalmente decidió ayudar también, aunque manteniendo su distancia de la caja donde estaban los gatitos

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Seiya y Ranma se hicieran cargo de los RNZP, salvando así al joven de cabello negro y a los gatos que trataba de proteger.

-Ya estas a salvo amigo- Seiya le extendió la mano al chico para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Se los agradezco…En serio- Se pone de pie con ayuda de Seiya mientras que los gatos salían de la caja y se frotaban contra las piernas de Ranma –Parece que ellos también quieren darles las gracias…

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Aléjenlos de mi!- Grito Ranma asustada mientras saltaba a los brazos de Seiya

-¿¡Oye que rayos te pasa! ¡Son solo gatos!- Seiya deja caer a Ranma al piso, donde los gatos se suben a ella y comienzan a lamerle el rostro mientras maúllan.

-¡Quítenmelos! ¡Por favor quítenmelos!- Gritaba Ranma aterrada

-¿No que no le tenias miedo a los gatos?- Pregunto Seiya sarcásticamente

-¡BIEN LO ADMITO! ¡LE TEMO A LOS GATOS! ¡ME ATERRAN LOS GATOS! ¡AHORA POR FAVOR QUITENMELOS DE ENCIMA!- Seiya y el otro chico suspiraron mientras metían de nuevo los gatos a la caja

-Señor ¿La chica pelirroja un nos quiere?- Pregunto uno de los gatitos, aunque Seiya y Ranma solo escucharon maullidos

-No es que no los quiera…Es solo que…Le teme a los gatos- Explico el chico

-Muchísimas gracias pro protegernos a mi y a mis hijos…No sabemos como pagártelo- Agradeció la madre de los gatitos

-No se preocupe…Hice lo que tenia que… ¡Aaaaachooo! Hacer…No es como si quisiera convertirme en gato- Respondió el joven

-Oye… ¿Le estas hablando a esos gatos?- Pregunto Seiya confundido

-Algo así. Mi nombre es Kohsaka Junpei…Y se que esto sonara bastante extraño y difícil de creer…Pero…Puedo entender lo que dicen los gatos-Explico el joven mientras suspiraba

-¿Ósea que eres el Dr. Doolitle?- Pregunto Ranma sarcásticamente mientras se ocultaba detrás de Seiya

-No exactamente…Solo entiendo a los gatos…Y tengo que hacer 100 buenas acciones por ellos o me convertiré en gato…Larga historia- Respondió Junpei

-Así que por eso estabas protegiendo a esta gata y sus crías…- Dijo Seiya mirando la caja donde la gata amamantaba a sus gatitos

-Así es… ¿Y sabes cual es la peor parte? ¡Aaaaachoooo! ¡Soy alérgico a los gatos!- Grito Junpei mientras estornudaba

-Entiendo…En ese caso será mejor que lleves a esos gatos a un lugar seguro antes de que aparezcan mas Robots Ninja Zombies piratas- Sugirió el caballero de Pegaso

-Me temo que ya es un poco tarde para eso…Aquí vienen mas Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas…MUCHOS mas…- Ranma señalo fuera del callejón.

Seiya y Junpei miraron hacia donde Ranma señalaba dándose cuenta de que una horda de mas de 1000 RNZP marchaba lentamente hacia ellos. Seiya y Ranma de inmediato se ponían en posición de pelea mientras Junpei se quedaba atrás para proteger a los gatos mientras la artista marcial y el caballero de bronce peleaban contra los RNZP. Pero estos eran más de los que podían manejar los dos solos.

-¡Son demasiados! ¡No podemos con todos!- Grito Ranma

-¡Maldición! ¡Están llegando hacia Junpei!- Dijo Seiya al ver como varios RNZP habían entrado al callejón

Junpei se puso de pie para proteger una vez más a los gatos a pesar de las heridas que había recibido anteriormente. Pero antes de que los RNZP pudieran llegar a donde el se encontraba. Un enorme rayo de energía fue disparado desde fuera del callejón y los destruyo por completo ocasionando que Seiya, Junpei y Ranma salieran a ver de donde había salido aquel rayo. Encontrándose afuera con alguien que vestía una especie de armadura espacial de combate que lo hacia ver como una especie de robot con un cañón humeante en el brazo derecho.

-¿Fuiste tu quien disparo ese rayo?- Pregunto Junpei ante lo que el del traje espacial asintió

-¿Se encuentran bien los gatos?- Una voz un tanto robótica se escucho salir de aquella armadura de combate

-¡Un segundo! ¿Cómo supiste que había gatos aquí?- Pregunto Ranma

-El radar de mi Power Suit me lo indico… ¿Están bien o no?- Dijo de nuevo el del traje robótico

-Están bien…Gracias por ayudarnos- Respondió Junpei

-¿P-Puedo verlos? Para…Asegurarme de que estén bien- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Si bueno…Supongo…- Junpei guio al del traje espacial al callejón donde se encontraban los gatos, los cuales comenzaron a maullar al verlos llegar

-Son muy lindos…- Dijo en voz baja el de la armadura robótica

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Seiya

-¡N-No!...Nada…- Mira de nuevo hacia otro lado

-Ellos quieren darte las gracias por salvarnos a todos…- Dijo Junpei quien era el único que podía entender lo que los gatos decían

-¿Sabes lo que están diciendo?- Pregunto sorprendido el del cañón en el brazo

-Es una larga historia…pero digamos que si- Suspiro Junpei una vez mas

-Que…Lindo…- Comento en voz baja el del traje espacial

-Por cierto… ¿Se puede saber quien…O que eres?- Pregunto Ranma mientras miraba al sujeto con apariencia de robot

-Oh…Es verdad, creo que debería presentarme- Se quita el casco revelando que se trataba de una hermosa mujer rubia de cabello largo atado en una ponytail–Mi nombre es Samus Aran, soy una caza recompensas intergaláctica

-¡WOAH! ¿¡ERES UNA MUJER!- Gritaron Seiya, Ranma y Junpei al unisonó por la impresión

-¿Por qué todos reaccionan así?- Suspiro Samus mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano

-Bueno…Debes admitir que lo último que uno se espera al ver a alguien en un traje como ese es a una chica…- Dijo Ranma en su defensa

-Déjame decirte que yo pateaba traseros piratas intergalácticos cuando Master Chief aun usaba pañales- Respondió Samus un tanto molesta

-Sea cual sea el caso, temo que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Aun debemos investigar de donde vienen todos los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas- Menciono Seiya

-Según los sensores de mi Power Suit. Tal parece que vienen del cementerio- Comento Samus revisando el cañón en su brazo derecho

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que buscáramos en el cementerio! ¿¡Pero me escuchaste! ¡NO!- Se quejo Ranma

-¡Bien, Bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡Tenias razón! Dios…Tal parece que alguien esta en sus días…- Respondió Seiya Molesto

-¡NO ESTOY EN MIS DIAS POR QUE NO SOY UNA CHICA!- Grito Ranma bastante molesta

-No es por nada pero…A mi me pareces una…- Comento Junpei

-¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRLO! ¡NO SOY UNA CHICA!- Volvió a Gritar Ranma

-Mira…Podemos quedarnos aquí discutiendo sobre tu dudosa sexualidad…O podemos ir de una maldita vez al cementerio…- Suspiro Seiya mientras se masajeaba la cien con sus dedos

-¡Bien! ¡Vayamos al maldito cementerio entonces!- Respondió Ranma mientras salía bastante enojada del callejón

-Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto mas adelante…Pero supongo que iré con ustedes- Samus dio un largo y profundo suspiro antes de colocarse de nuevo su casco

-Te lo agradezco…No se si pueda soportar yo solo a esa lesbiana psicótica en su periodo…Además, no nos vendría mal tu ayuda para lidiar con los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas- Agradeció Seiya a la caza recompensas

-No te preocupes…Solo démonos prisa- Respondió Samus

-¡Esperen! ¿Y que se supone que haga yo?- Pregunto Junpei

-Tu pon a esos lindos gatitos a salvo…- Dijo Samus dándole la espalda mientras se sonrojaba dentro de su casco

-En marcha, esa chica loca ya se nos adelanto demasiado…- Samus asintió antes de salir con Seiya del callejón para alcanzar a Ranma.

Finalmente y luego de muchos contratiempos. Todos se reunieron en la entrada del cementerio donde pudieron ver como efectivamente, ese era el lugar del que salía la mayor cantidad de RNZP. Sorprendiéndose un poco por los nuevos acompañantes que venían con cada grupo.

-Así que este es el origen de todo…- Dijo Syaoran observando la puerta del cementerio

-Por cierto… ¿Quién es su amigo el robot?- Pregunto Luffy refiriéndose a Zero

-Lo mismo podemos preguntar sobre su amigo vampiro- Respondió Joey señalando a Vincent

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que eras un vampiro Dattebayo!- Exclamo Naruto

-Parece que no fuimos los únicos que se hicieron de un nuevo aliado mientras estábamos separábamos- Esta vez fue Seiya quien hablo

-Escuchen, Ya habrá tiempo de presentarnos una vez que acabemos de una vez por todas con los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas. Pero ahora no es el momento- Explico Syaoran

-El tiene razón…Tenemos que ponerle fin a esto…Así que entremos de una vez- Dijo Zero en tono Badass

Todos los presentes asintieron antes de finalmente entrar al cementerio. Donde se abrieron paso entre las tumbas y los miles de RNZP que se interponían en su camino hasta que luego de muchas batallas llegaron al centro del cementerio donde finalmente se encontraron con el origen de todos los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas que habían invadido Anime City.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Syaoran sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Pero Syaoran no era el único que estaba atónito. Todos los que lo acompañaban tampoco daban crédito a lo que veían. Pues justo en el centro del cementerio había un enorme escenario en donde nada mas ni nada menos que el Zombie de Michael Jackson se encontraba bailando Thriller, lo que no solo provocaba que todos los muertos que había en el cementerio revivieran como Zombies a causa de la música, sino que también los convertía en Robots Ninja Piratas, efectivamente creando a los ya conocidos RNZP.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que alguien vino a ver mi concierto- Rio el Zombie de Michael Jackson

-¡Demonios Jackson! ¿¡Incluso muerto sigues causando problemas! ¡Maldito Shotacon!- Grito Ranma molesta

-Nyeh… ¿Qué no las acusaciones acerca de que MJ era un pedófilo resultaron ser falsas?- Comento Joey

-¡Como sea! ¡Es por su culpa que todo esto esta pasando!- Grito Ranma de nuevo

-Pero…Pero…Es Michael Jackson, no podemos odiarlo. La verdad es que canta bien y es noble…- Menciono Luffy

-No se…Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda un poco a Orochimaru Dattebayo- Agrego Naruto mientras miraba fijamente al difunto rey del pop

-Temo que Ranma tiene razón Luffy…Es por culpa de MJ que todos estos Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas están por toda Anime City. Así que rey del pop o no…Acabaremos contigo- Dijo Syaoran apuntándole con su espada

-¡Oohohohohohoh! Si desean acabar conmigo ¡Primero tendrán que pasar antes por mis 3 mejores Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas…- Dijo MJ, que además de Zombie también es un Robot Ninja Pirata, mientras llevaba ambas manos al piso.

Acto seguido. De la tierra comenzaron a salir 3 ataúdes en posición vertical frente al difunto rey del pop, los cuales tenían los Kanjis de "Primero" "Segundo" y "Cuarto" escritos en ellos.

-Esto me parece MUY familiar…- Comento Naruto al ver los ataúdes…

Una vez que los Ataúdes habían salido completamente del piso, estos se abrieron revelando que dentro de ellos se encontraban Albert Einstein, Abraham Lincoln y Mahatma Gandhi. Los tres convertidos también en Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas al igual que Michael Jackson.

-¡Veamos como se enfrentan a los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas de Lincoln, Einstein y Gandhi!- Grito MJ soltando una malévola carcajada luego de eso

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Syaoran, la igual que todos los que lo acompañaban, levanto una ceja sarcásticamente

-¿No están asustados?- Pregunto MJ luego de que dejara de reír súbitamente

-¿Por qué habríamos de estar asustados? Es decir…Son solo… Gandhi, Lincoln y Einstein- Respondió el joven castaño de la espada

-Es verdad…Es decir ¿Qué amenaza podrían representar? Especialmente Gandhi, el siempre fue un pacifista- Esta vez fue el turno de Joey

-¡Yoga Flame!- Grito el RNZP de Gandhi revelando que tenía un lanzallamas instalado en su boca y con el cual quemo completamente a Joey

-Eso no lo vi venir…- Comento Seiya al ver al duelista todo chamuscado

-Está bien, de acuerdo…Gandhi tiene un lanzallamas ¿Pero que hay de Einstein? ¿Qué va a hacernos? ¿Aburrirnos explicándonos la teoría de la relatividad?- Pregunto Ichigo

Acto seguido. El brazo derecho del físico muerto se abrió para revelar un lanzamisiles del cual disparo 3 misiles contra Ichigo y los otros causando una pequeña explosión atómica dentro del cementerio.

-Parece que a alguien se le olvido que Einstein fue quien descubrió la bomba atómica…- Dijo Zero sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba en medio de un cráter humeante donde habían quedado todos después del ataque de Einstein.

-Entonces…Gandhi tiene un lanzallamas, Einstein misiles atómicos ¿Pero y Lincoln? Vamos, el solo fue un presidente de Estados Unidos con un sombrero gracioso ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Atacarnos con el Dattebayo?- Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de hablar

Naruto, junto con el resto de los que habían ido al cementerio miraron sorprendidos como Lincoln se quitaba su sombrero y estaba a punto de arrojarlo tal como lo haría Kung Lao de Mortal Kombat. Pero en vez de eso, simplemente saco un conejo de su largo sombrero como si se tratara de un mago.

-Que lindo…- Dijo Samus para si misma al ver al conejo

-¿Lo ven? Solo saco un conejo de su sombrero ¡No tenemos que preocuparnos de eso Dattebayo!- Sonrió Naruto confiado mientras se giraba hacia los demás con las manos detrás de su nuca

-Mejor mira detrás de ti chico-zorro…- Señalo Vincent

-¿Are?- Naruto se dio media vuelta

Al momento de Voltearse. Naruto pudo ver a Lincoln detrás de el, quien rápidamente comenzó a golpear al Ninja una y otra vez con el conejo que había sacado de su sombrero usándolo como si de un bate de beisbol se tratara.

-Eso debió doler…- Comento Vincent al ver a Naruto en el piso luego de ser molido a golpes por el conejo

-Pobre conejito…- Agrego Samus en voz baja

-¿¡POBRE CONEJITO! ¿¡Y QUE HAY DE MI! ¡ESA COSA ERA TAN DURA COMO EL ACERO DATTBAYO! ¿¡DE QUE RAYOS ESTABA HECHO! Grito Naruto quien no podía creer que había sido vencido por un conejo

-Bueno, al igual que Lincoln, ese conejo es también un Robot Ninja Zombie Pirata ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- Explico Michael Jackson

-Eso tiene sentido para mi- Dijo Luffy mientras picaba a Naruto con una varita

-Aun me sigue pareciendo lindo…- Comento Samus de nuevo en voz baja

-¿Dijiste algo?- Zero la miro

-N-No…Nada…- Samus miro a otro lado apenada

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? ¿¡Aun creer poder vencerme a mí y a mi ejército de Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas!- Reto el rey del pop

-¡Claro que podemos! Vamos muchachos ¡Levántense! Todavía no estamos vencidos ¡Hemos enfrentado oponentes mas fuertes que estos y hemos salido victoriosos!- Las palabras de Syaoran lograron motivar a los demás a seguir luchando

Así pues. Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, Seiya, Ranma, Joey, Samus, Vincent, Zero y Syaraon se levantaron parara enfrentar una vez mas a Michael Jackson y sus Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas usando cada quien sus distintas habilidades, como el cuerpo de goma de Luffy, los clones de Naruto etc. Logrando finalmente vencer a Lincoln, Gandhi y Einstein…Pero la pelea había dejado a todos completamente agotados.

-Impresionante…No creí que pudieran derrotar a esos 3… ¡Pero aun quedo yo!- MJ comenzó a reír una vez mas mientras convocaba mas RNZP bailando Thriller

-¡Maldición! Estoy demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando- Dijo Syaoran mientras respiraba agitadamente apoyándose con su espada

-No eres el único…Ya casi no me queda chakra Dattebayo…- Agrego Naruto quien también se veía agotado

-A mi ya no me quedan cartas…- Joey toma la ultima carta de su Deck -¿Escudo y espada? ¡Corazón de las cartas mis calzones!- Arroja la carta al piso debido a que no le servía para nada en ese momento

-Tal parece que este es el fin…- Menciono Seiya resignado al igual que los demás, pues ninguno tenía energías para luchar

-Esperen… ¡Miren! ¡En el cielo!- Syaoran señala hacia arriba como algo volaba sobre ellos

-¿¡Es un Hollow!- Pregunto Ichigo mientras levantaba la mirada

-¿¡Es un Maverick!-Pregunto esta vez Zero

-¡No! ¡Es Superman!- Exclamo Luffy

-¡A mí no imbéciles, a su derecha!- Grito Superman señalando hacia la otra dirección mientras seguía volando

-¡Es Goku!- Exclamo Naruto lleno de alegría al ver al Goku descender hacia donde todos se encontraban

-¡Hola!- Saludo una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra –Sentí varios Ki muy poderosos aquí, así que decidí venir a investigar ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Pregunto alegremente el Saiyajin

-En Resumen. La ciudad esta siendo atacada por un montón de Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas y este tipo es el responsable- Señala al rey del pop -A ninguno de nosotros nos queda energía para seguir peleando, así que depende de ti vencer a MJ de una vez por todas para terminar con esto…- Explico Ranma

-Entiendo…No se preocupen- Su mirada se vuelve mas seria al mirar fijamente a MJ –Yo me hare cargo- Se convierte de inmediato en Súper Saiyajin

-¡E-Espera Goku! ¿No podemos hablarlo?- Dijo Michael Jackson asustado

-Kaaaaaaaaaaa….Meeeeee…..- Junta sus manos y comienza a acumular energía en medio de sus palmas

-¡N-No es necesario hacer esto! ¡P-Podemos discutirlo tomándonos una tacita de café!- El miedo que sentía el difunto rey del pop crecía conforme Goku acumulaba cada vez mas energía en sus manos

-Haaaaaaaaaa….Meeeeeee…..- Finalmente termina de acumular energía y extiende ambas manos juntas hacia MJ

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!- Suplico Michael Jackson, pero ya era tarde

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Goku dispara toda esa energía en forma de un rayo color azul, mejor conocido como Kamehameha

-¡Noooooooooo!- Grito Michael Jackson mientras se veía atrapado dentro del Kamehameha de Goku

Todos los presentes miraron como el cuerpo de MJ era consumido por el poderoso Ki de Goku, quedando tan solo su guante blanco en el piso.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡De verdad lo logramos!- Festejo Syaoran al igual que todos los que lo habían ayudado desde que todo esto comenzó

Pero mientras todos celebraban su triunfo sobre los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas. El guante blanco de Michael Jackson comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras que los restos de todos los RNZP que el grupo había vencido eran atraídos hacia el como si fuera un imán.

-¡Esperen! Algo esta pasando…Miren- Zero interrumpió la celebración para señalar lo que ocurría con el guante de MJ

Todos observaron sorprendidos como los RNZP se habían combinado con el guante para crear un enorme robot gigante de Michael Jackson como el que aparecía en su película "Moonwalker" Pero claro, no era solo un Mecha, era un Mecha Ninja Zombie Pirata por supuesto, el cual vestía su atuendo de Smooth Crimina.

-¡Maldición! ¡Justo cuando pensamos que lo habíamos vencido! ¿¡Es que nada lo detiene!- Syaoran golpeo el piso con fuerza

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No puedo simplemente fulminarlo con otro Kamehameha?- Pregunto Goku

-No es tan fácil. Las reglas de Anime City dicen que solo un Robot Gigante puede vencer a cualquier otro Monstruo o Robot Gigante…- Respondió Joey

-¿¡Y que ninguno de nosotros tiene un maldito Mecha!- Grito Ichigo

-Temo que no…- Respondió Vincent mientras bajaba la mirada al igual que los otros

-¡DEMONIOS! ¿¡ES QUE YA NADA PODEMOS HACER!- Grito Syaoran lleno de impotencia

Todo parecía perdido para el grupo de héroes que había defendido Anime City del ataque de los RNZP. Pues ninguno de ellos contaba con los medios para enfrentarse al enorme Mecha Ninja Zombie Pirata de Michael Jackson, el cual estaba destruyendo la ciudad hasta que un Mecha tan grande como el y con lo que parecían ser un par de lentes obscuros en su pecho lo detuvo.

-¿¡Vieron eso!- Exclamo Ranma sorprendida

-¿De donde vino ese Mecha…?- Pregunto Samus

-Y mas importante aun… ¿Quién es el que lo pilotea?- Agrego Syaoran

El nuevo Mecha derribo de un golpe a Mecha MJ para que posteriormente su cabeza se abriera y de ella saliera un hombre alto de cabello azul con el pecho descubierto y una capa roja hondeando en su espalda junto con un par de peculiares lentes de sol color naranja en su rostro.

-¿Qué quien soy dicen?- Sonrió el piloto de aquel Mecha -¿¡PUES QUIEN CARAJOS SE CREEN QUE SOY!- Mas les vale que ya sepan de quien estoy hablando…

-¿Alguien tiene idea de quien es ese tipo?- Pregunto Syaoran ante lo que todos negaron

-Sea quien sea…Es el único que puede vencer a Mecha MJ ahora- Agrego Zero

-No se preocupen, yo me hare cargo de esto ¡No crean en ustedes mismo! ¡Crean en mí que creo en ustedes! ¡Por que nuestro es el taladro que perforara los cielos!- Exclamo el de anteojos naranja mientras señalaba el cielo con su dedo índice…En serio…Si no saben quien es juro que los golpeo

-¿¡Alguien sabe que demonios dijo!- Pregunto Syaoran quien no entendió nada de lo que dijo el sujeto de cabello azul

-No te preocupes…Yo tampoco entendí una sola palabra…Pero lo importante es que el va a luchar con Mecha MJ- Respondió Samus

Todos observaban atentamente como Mecha MJ se levantaba después de recibir el golpe del otro Mecha, cuyo piloto entro una mas a la cabina al verlo y comenzó una titánica lucha en contra del enorme rey del pop mecánico. Lucha que llego a su clímax cuando el brazo derecho del Mecha de aquel tipo de cabello azul salía un enorme taladro

-¡GIGA DRILL BREAKER!-Grito el piloto mientras usaba ese gigantesco taladro para atacar a Mecha MJ

Syaoran y los otros que presenciaban la batalla pudieron ver como el pecho de Mecha MJ era completamente atravesado por ese taladro, ocasionando que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar intensamente antes de explotar en mil pedazos poniéndole fin de una vez por todas a la invasión de los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas, pues MJ finalmente había sido destruido por completo.

-¡Lo logro!- Exclamo Syaoran lleno de alegría mientras se acercaba al Robot Gigante del sujeto de cabello azul junto con Goku y los demás

-Jeje… ¿Qué les dije? ¡No crean en ustedes mismos! ¡Crean en mí que creo en ustedes!- Sonrió el piloto antes de bajar de su Mecha de un salto y caer en medio de todos los demás

-Nos salvaste a todos…Pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Syaoran agradecido

-Solo… ¡Llámenme Kamina!- Se presento finalmente

-Ahora que todo termino ¿Por qué no volvemos a la ciudad?- Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

-Es cierto…Hay que avisarle a todos que los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas finalmente fueron vencidos…- Comento Syaoran

-Al parecer ya lo saben…- Señalo Vincent a una multitud de personas agradecidas en la puerta del cementerio

-¡Ahí están! ¡Son ellos los que salvaron la ciudad de los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas!- Indico Keitaro quien estaba entre la multitud al igual que Naru, Haruka y las otras chicas, pero no solo ellas, pues también estaban Junpei, Seiji y Midori entre muchos otros.

-¡Syaoran-Kun!- Grito Sakura que también estaba entre la multitud

-¡Sakura!- Syaoran corre a abrazarla

-Estaba tan preocupada…Me alegra ver que estas bien- Lo abraza con fuerza

-Lamento haberte preocupado…Pero ya todo termino- Le sonríe

Pero no solo Sakura se encontraba entre toda esa gente, pues otros conocidos de Naruto y los otros también se encontraban entre la multitud

-¡Ranma!- Grito una chica de cabello azul cargando con una tetera llena de agua caliente

-¡Akane!- Ranma corrió hacia ella

-El Tío Genma me dijo todo lo que paso…Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte tu solo a todos los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas- Felicito Akane

-Bueno…No lo hice solo- Ranma Miro a Samus y los otros que la habían ayudado durante el incidente con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, te traje algo de agua caliente- Le extiende la tetera

-¡Gracias a dios!- La toma para posteriormente tirarse toda el agua caliente encima –Mucho mejor…- Dijo esta vez con una voz masculina, ya que el agua caliente la había convertido en un apuesto joven de cabello negro

-¿¡Pero que demonios! ¿¡Eres un chico!- Pregunto Seiya sorprendido

-¡Es lo que trataba de decirles!- Respondió Ranma molesto

-Ósea que eres… ¿Rarito?- Pregunto Seiya un tanto perturbado

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no lo hago por gusto!- Grito Ranma aun mas enojado

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian…- Suspiro Samus mientras acariciaba a los gatitos que Junpei había estado cuidando

Pero mientras todo el mundo celebraba la derrota de los Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas. El celular de Syaoran comenzó a sonar mostrando que la llamada venia de un numero desconocido, por lo que este un tanto confundido decido contestarlo.

-¿Diga…?- Dijo Syaoran

-Vi todo lo que ocurrió…- Se escucho una voz distorsionada del otro lado de la línea

-¿¡A que se refiere!- Exclamo Syaoran sorprendido

-No tiene por que alarmarse Señor Li. Simplemente llamaba para felicitarlos personalmente por el Excelente trabajo que hicieron al defender la ciudad de esos Robots Ninja Zombies Piratas…- Dijo la voz

-Gracias…Supon… ¡Un segundo! ¿¡Como sabe mi nombre!- Pregunto Syaoran un tanto nervioso

-Ya se lo dije, estuve observándolos todo este tiempo. A usted y a Uzumaki Naruto, Monkey D. Luffy, Kurosaki Ichigo, Seiya de Pegaso, Ranma Saotome, Katsuya Jounoichi Alias Joey Wheeler, Samus Aran, Vincent Valentine, Son Goku, Zero y Kamina…Se todo sobre ustedes- Explico esa voz misteriosa

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?- Syaoran comenzaba a notarse un tanto asustado

-No se preocupe señor Li. Tan solo deseo hacerles una oferta que podría interesarles. Ya que, al ver lo bien que trabajaron como equipo durante el incidente de hoy he decidido que ustedes 12 formen un grupo oficial que se encargara de proteger Anime City de ahora en delante de cualquier futura amenaza ¿Que le parece la idea?- Pregunto la voz

-Yo…Bueno…No lo se…Apenas nos conocimos todos el día de hoy…Además hay muchos otros factores…- Syaoran aun tenia sus dudas sobre la oferta

-De eso no debe preocuparse. Ya me he puesto en contacto con la corporación capsula para que ellos se encarguen de proporcionarles una base de operaciones adecuada en tanto que yo personalmente cubriré cualquier tipo de gasto que pueda surgir. Pero no solo eso, también me he puesto en contacto con otra compañía que les proporcionara dos androides que se harán cargo de la base…- Explico aquella voz

-Bueno…Todo eso suena muy bien…Pero no se lo que opinen los demás…- Comento Syaoran mientras miraba como Goku y los demás aun celebraban con sus conocidos

-En ese caso permítame mencionarle a todos sobre mi oferta- Pidió la voz

-E-Entendido…- Syaoran hizo a un lado el teléfono por un segundo -¡Muchachos!

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Zero

-Hay alguien en la línea que quiere hablar con nosotros…Dice que desea que formemos un grupo que se encargue de defender Anime City de futuras amenazas como estas…Incluso el mismo nos proporcionaría una base de operaciones- Explico Syaoran a todos aquellos que lo habían ayudado

-Dame el teléfono…- Syaoran sintió mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Zero

-Ah, Maverick Hunter Zero…Asumo que ya estará enterado de mi oferta- Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea

-Un segundo…Lo pondré en el altavoz para que los demás lo escuchen- Activa el altavoz en el celular de Syaoran –Continúe…-

La voz explica rápidamente su plan a Zero y a todos los demás que estaban escuchando la llamada. Dándoles algunos minutos para tomar una decisión pues se dio cuenta de que varios se quedaron en silencio meditando detenidamente la situación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su respuesta caballeros?- Pregunto la voz

-Lo estuvimos hablado entre todos…y Hemos decidido aceptar tu oferta…- Respondió Zero

-Excelente. De ahora en adelante serán conocidos como la JLA- Anuncio la voz

-¿JLA?- Pregunto Joey

-Son las siglas de Justice League Anime- respondió esa voz misteriosa

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Quién demonios eres tu?- Pregunto Zero de forma Badass

-Watashi wa…Eru Desu- Respondió la voz

-¿¡Tu eres L! ¿¡El mejor detective del mundo!- Dijo Syaoran notablemente sorprendido

-Precisamente…Y me alegra que finalmente hayan aceptado mi oferta de trabajar juntos para proteger Anime City. Ahora mismo los dos androides que mencione no tardaran en llegar para llevarlos a la que será su nueva base de operaciones y comiencen a familiarizarse con ella…Por mi parte es todo por ahora. Pero me mantendré en contacto con ustedes en el futuro…Hasta entonces- L finalmente cuelga el teléfono

-No puedo creerlo… L personalmente nos pidió que protegiéramos Anime City… ¡Esto es genial!- Exclamo Joey emocionado

-Me pregunto como serán esos androides que menciono…Y también como será nuestra base de operaciones- Comento Syaoran un tanto curioso

Todos los miembros de la recién formada JLA hablaban entre ellos sobre lo ocurrido cuando un par de gemelos, un chico y una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acerco a ellos.

-¿Ustedes son la JLA?- Pregunto el chico

-Supongo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió Zero

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin, y el es mi hermano Len. L nos envió para llevarlos a su nueva base- Respondió la chica

-Son muy lindos…- Dijo Samus para si misma

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Vincent quien alcanzo a oírla

-¡N-No! Absolutamente nada…- Respondió Samus mirando hacia otro lado un tanto nerviosa

-Un segundo… ¿Ustedes son los androides que L menciono?- Pregunto Joey un tanto decepcionado

-No somos solo androides, somos VOCALOIDS- Respondió Len

-He oído sobre ustedes…Son esos androides que cantan… ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Syaoran

-Así es…Ahora ¿Vienen con nosotros o no? Que no tenemos todo el maldito día- Dijo Rin un tanto molesta

-¡Rin!- Len la regaño -D-Disculpen a mi hermana…A veces puede ser un tanto…Grosera…vengan con nosotros por favor- Les hace una pequeña reverencia

-Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás muchachos…A partir de hoy seremos…La JLA- Dijo finalmente Syaoran

Así pues. Los 12 miembros de la recién formada JLA siguieron a los gemelos Kagamine hacia la que seria su nueva Base ¿Qué les espera a este peculiar grupo de personajes? ¿Concursos de belleza? ¿Viajes a las vegas? Solo el tiempo lo dirá…

Notas del Autor.

¡Yo! ¿Me recuerdan? Lo mas probable es que no debido a que han pasado un par de años desde la ultima vez que subi algo, asi que me presento.

Mi nombre es Spider-Boy, y hace como 5 años publique un fic llamado "JLA: Justice League Anime" aqui a Fanfiction. Era un Badfic en toda la extension de la palabra. Estaba en formato guion, escrito completamente en mayusculas y la narrativa era practicamente inexistente ¡Pero aun asi le gusto a mucha gente! Tanto asi que ese Fic llego a tener 33 capitulos y mas de 200 Reviews, pero no solo eso, tambien motivo a muchos de mis lectores a convertirse en Fanwriters, incluso alguien en el famosisimo foro de los malos fics confeso que JLA era su "Placer Culposo"

Pero por desgracia, JLA sufrio el mismo destino que tarde o temprano sufren todos los Badfics. Fue borrado de Fanfcition debido a que rompia las reglas de la pagina.

No fue sino hasta que una noche que me entro la nostalgia y me puse a buscar "JLA:Justice League Anime" en Google que me di cuenta de lo querido que era ese fic al leer algunos posts en disntintos foros que hablaban de lo mucho que les gustaba JLA. Entre ellos el ya mencionado foro de los malos Fics del cual JLA se salvo durante los 4 años que estuvo aqui en Fanfiction.

Y bueno, despues de leer todos esos Post acerca de mi Fic...Me senti realmente conmovido e inspirado, por lo que decidi hacer un Remake del mismo corrigiendo todas las fallas que tenia el original, como lo son las mayusculas, el formato guion y un largo Etc. Pero conservando lo que hizo que JLA fuera diferente a otros Crossovers y gustara al publico en primer lugar: La comedia random y sin sentido que el fic manejaba. Dando como Resultado JLAU: Justice League Anime Unlimited

JLAU en ningun momento pretende ser un Fic que deba ser tomado en serio, al contrario, el objetivo de este Fic es hacer reir al juntar a varios personajes de distintos Animes y videojuegos bajo un mismo techo y ponerlos en situaciones comicas donde incluso puedan llegar a actuar OOC pero todo con el simple objetivo de divertirlos con mis tonterias y sacarles una pequeña risa de vez en cuando.

Esa es mi historia. Lo unico que me queda por decir es que espero que disfruten de este Remake tanto como disfrutaron del original, y si nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de leer JLA. Pueden encontrar el Fic original en la pagina "Saiyajin's Heaven"

Por mi parte es todo ¡Los vere en el capitulo 2 de JLAU!


End file.
